NOPD 4
by JPBrackins
Summary: In NEW YORK CITY to stop a gang war.
1. Chapter 1

N.O.P.D. IV

By:

Joshua Brackins

_Chapter 1_

_After the celebration, and the new assignment we have in New York. Donte, Bryn, Terrell, and Joshua are going to New York City to _

_stop crime. It was around when Wanda Sykes came to us and gave us a new assignment. We took the swat fan to the garage. I looked at _

_the manual for swat van and it seems that it has the same technology I used. Then I tested the swat van out and it seem to run good. _

_Then Paul drove up in a eighteen wheeler truck, and got out. Hey everyone I heard that you might need some help. Well we need you to _

_take our vehicles and travel along with us. That's my job now Wanda Sykes assigned me. Then we were all off to New York City. It was a _

_very long trip. Passing through different states and countries. Then we finally arrived at New York. While we were entering the city, _

_there were a lot of tall buildings. Then we found the police station. We all stopped there and went inside the building. I went to the front _

_desk and asked to see the captain. The police officer said you would have to wait. I looked at the nametag it said Sally. Then I showed _

_my badge and said Mrs. Sally I work for New Orleans Louisiana, the captain called us over here for a case. The captain came out of his _

_office. His name is Logan, the chief of police. Logan came to us and said well you must be Joshua, Donte' Terrell, and Bryn (br-ien). _

_Thank you for coming, would you mind steeping into my office? We all walk to his office and he closed the door. We have some crimes _

_going everywhere in the city. Here are three of our main suspects Ronald Bell, Mary Copper, and Kyle More. This suspect has been _

_torching the city for months. Every time we send somebody in for undercover, it always gets blown. That's' why I called for you four. _

_Donte' said we all do respect but this is not know real case here. You just telling us you cannot track down these suspects because your _

_cover always get blown, know way. That's knot what our boss told us about. The cover wasn't just blown it was mostly war zone. Every _

_now and then we get war zones in our city. Some people on the streets know some of my officers. We tried everything and you're the only _

_people I have left. Here the case folder, if you need any information just radio # 225 for dispatch communication. Alright, then an officer _

_came in and said we have a bank robbery at Federal Reserve Bank at 33 Liberty St. Alright then, you guys go in to the bank and nail _

_those robbers. When we got out side. I told Paul would he mind take the vehicle out of the truck. I can do that Joshua. Terrell, Bryn, _

_Donte, and I got in the swat van and drove to the crime scene._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_When we got to the scene shots were being fired. We all went to the back and opened it. While we were at the back, the burglars were moving people to different spots. We waited at our positions, and then we ran in the bank unidentified. Then we saw one of them was heading into Bryn position. There were only six of them, and Terrell got his shotgun and shot the burglar in the shoulder then the other burglars started firing at Terrell. Donte, Bryn, and I shot at every single burglar in the room. Except for the last two outside. Then they were about to come back until they saw us and started running. We all ran after them, while they were running they started firing then stopped a car and got in. When we all saw the vehicle driving away, we all pushed our car keypad and the mustang GTR, Dodge charger R/T, Chrysler Prowler, and Ford GT was driving toward us and stopped. We got in our vehicles and chased the robbers. They where head close to a warehouse in west port. We waited until backup arrived and then we went in. We all went in four different ways. Donte' went to the back, Bryn and Terrell went up to the roof, and I went in through the front. There was a lot of engineering equipment, and mechanical stuff. While I was headed to the stairs I saw Bryn and Terrell was at the top of the roof. Then I heard a bullet case dropped on the ground and I waited. Terrell had the suspect in site and he looked through his scope and shot the suspect in the leg. Then the other suspect tried to run but he was trapped. I shot the suspect in the arm. I arrested both of them and brought them to the front. The other officers came and took the suspects. Donte, Bryn and Terrell came to the front also. Logan came up to us and said well I underestimated you for being what you say you were. Donte' said well its our job. Then the radio spoke on the side of my belt, Joshua #312 come in. It was Wanda, and I spoke back this is Joshua come back. Well Joshua I heard what been happening in New York. The News said that there are crimes rising in New York. Then Logan took the radio and said how can this be. We are crime rate is normal, how can it be high. Well I scooped out your whole city on the police database and it seems that the crimes went up since yesterday. There are more crimes happening now. An ok thanks for the info, then Logan changed the channel on the radio and spoke this is Logan chief of Police I need all units to report to the main crimes spots now. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chapter 3

_Back at the station I ran the lenience plate number of the Black Camaro. It appears that that vehicle was stolen a month ago from Louisiana. Even I looked up records of a name called Daniel Smith. Mostly he was the guy that mostly sells everything including weapons, ammo, anything that you would need he had it. The question is where do he get it from? Also whom he works for? Meanwhile Donte and Terrell got the suspect file and went into the conference room. Daniel Smith, you are a most wanted suspect do you know that said Terrell. We know you are part of a gun war. Smith said what's in it for me. Well you can do two things tell us where your next drop is going to be and we will let you free if not then you will stay in prison for your entire life. Let me think about that Smith said. Then he said no. Donte' said you are from here Louisiana right. No I'm from Texas you dam cops. Then Terrell punch Smith in the face. Which knocked him off the chair. Donte' helped him back to his seat. Then a lawyer came in and said I'm Angie White. I here because of client you are accusing. Yes Mrs. White your client has convicted a grand theft auto, and weapon charge. You cannot just take my client of doing something you don't have evidence of. Well this is just your luck, and then Brandon came in with document of the suspect. These are some of the documents from this suspect, it includes receipts his credit cards everything. Even he failed to pay the budget he his credit card. The last thing he brought was some guns, which includes an Ak-47, Submachine, Pistols, and even some army bombs. Smith said I been had those since when I was in a war. I was a navy seal for more than twenty years. Now I am retired from the Navy. Where is the War being place? I heard it is between the Gang angers and the Jamaicans. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Chapter__4_

_Later at the station we all gathered for a police force meeting. Everyone was there, including my boss. We all discuss about how crime is starting up. Even a gang war in New York is happening very soon. The along thing we can do is to stop these crimes from happening and see what the crime connect to two gang member Gang angers and Gang Jamaicans. Then everyone go to your station now said Wanda Sykes. Everybody went back to work while I was working on the mustang in the police mechanic repair shop. Donte' was with his cousin patrolling the city. Bryn and Terrell was eating and watching TV. The next day we stayed at the gas station until we heard anything. Days and days passed and nothing happens. We kept the radio on just in case we need get in contact. Later we went to the store and brought some groceries. While we was at the back of the section, we all heard gunshots. We got down and I contacted my radio this officer #312 at James supermarket requesting back up now. All right officer, Report all units there is robbery at James supermarket requesting more units. Donte' pulled his handguns, Terrell pulled his shotguns, Bryn pulled is submachine guns, and I pulled out my M4 Silenced. The robbers saw Donte and started shooting at him. Then I shot three of the robbers and there was only two left. Terrell shot came and did a dive on the register counter and Shot the last two suspects in the leg. Other units arrived and everyone was running out the door. Gun shells everywhere even blood. Later after we all talked to Wanda about the robbery, we went home. It was a very long day. Brandon came the next morning and let look at the evidence he collected at the store. He said that this bullet was made differently it looked like the same one that was in the murder of my Mustang shop._

_After a week the crime level lowered down in New York. Some of the main suspects were already in prison. Everything was fine except we never heard about the war that is going on. My cell phone ranged and it was Wanda she need us to get to the police station right now it was an emergency. We all Loaded up our guns and drove to the station everyone was rushing, loading weapons and even putting on bulletproof vest on. It was nine-thirty and we had to be there by ten-fifteen. When we got there we had only five minutes. Then the gangs arrived they both tossed each other a bag of money. They both opened there trunks and exchanged weapons Donte' and the other drove up with out our police lights on. Donte' said I heard you have a business going on how about we join. You have weapons or money dog. Donte' said we have more than money sucker. Donte' Opened the trunk of the mustang and pulled out my Gatling gun. We will sell this to you now for forty thousand grand. The guys looks at each other and said will take ok just one thing first I got in went into my vehicle and hold tab F1, F2, F3, F4 on the computer. Which activated all the cars to be on auto- driver. Then I came with papers of the purchase. I said if you sign this document will be done here I attached a small bomb to the clipboard and threw it to them when it fell under a car. Terrell pushed the redial button on his cell to blow up the bomb. Some all the suspects started shooting. The mustang, Dodge charger, Ford GT, and the Chrysler Prowler started shooting then more units came. Donte and I went to the left and Bryn and Terrell went to the right and started shooting. The other suspects tried to drive away but they got road blocked by other police officers even the squad cars were Jefferson, Gretna, State Trooper and finally Orleans parish came. The suspect surrendered and the officers arrested them. One the suspect was the leader of the gang both of the leaders was in handcuffs. We all went back to the station and locked the prisoners in jail. Then the next day while we was putting the cars back in the eighteen-wheeler box. Logan came up to us and thanked us for helping them. Even he gave us a NYPD badge just incase they want to join them. Also certificates for solving and keeping the city safe. We all got in the swat van and Wanda goes in her limousine. Then we put on our police lights and drove on home to New Orleans._

_From then on Donte, Terrell, Bryn, been work by my side for generations. We protect our city from crime, hatred, and also death. NOPD will never come to a close or fail. Police help to serve and protect. That's the thing to keep police running by Serving and protecting the people from New Orleans, Louisiana. _

_The End _

_COMING SOON: New Orleans S.W.A.T_


End file.
